


A Love/Lust Story

by katey8



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katey8/pseuds/katey8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete fictional story of you the reader meeting Richard Armitage and the trials of a relationship and its many wonderful adventures that will follow. Enjoy this fantasy. Yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lovely Night

A LOVELY NIGHT

You sit in the limo. Your hands are shaking and damped with sweat. This isn’t your first rodeo, but the Hobbit: the Battle of Five Armies premiere has you all jittery.

As the limo rounds the corner you can see the line of fans standing along the streets screaming and shouting, dressed as various Tolkien characters: Gandalfs, Thranduils, hobbits, Legolases, Thorins.... Oh how exciting this is.

The limo comes to a stop and the door opens for you and the noise level escalates as you step out in your off the shoulder “Grecian Goddess” inspired Vera Wang with a long slit going up along the right side of your leg. It was a cool evening here in L.A., however perfect and you made your way along the black carpet posing for the paparazzi who shouted out your name until you hear a familiar voice call to you from your side.

“Y/N! Y/N!” Evangeline is waving to you down the carpet and you wave back hurrying over to her wrapping your arms around her with a squeal.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! I congratulations, girl!” you say.

“I’m so glad you’re here!” she answers. You and Evangeline have previously done a photoshoot together and instantly hit it off. And when she told you of the world premiere of the final Hobbit movie being in Los Angeles, you didn’t have to beg for her to invite you along. It didn’t matter you’ve always been a fan of Peter Jackson’s work, but other than meeting the man himself, there was one other whom you were anxious to meet.

“Excuse me, Miss. Lily,” says her assistant. “It’s time to get inside.”

“Yes, yes. Of course. Let’s go, Y/N.” She takes your arm in hers when she notices you staring off dreamy eyed in the distance. She follows your gaze to a tall, dark and handsome Richard Armitage. 

Richard, looking dapper as always in a grey suit is speaking to two giddy female reporters. You can’t help but lower your gaze down his backside and admiring those legs.

Evangeline beams at you. “I’ll introduce you if you’d like.”

“Hm? Really? Yeah, sure,” you say trying to hide your excitement, however Evangeline laughs knowing you can’t hide your emotions very well.

As you walk into the theatre a tall fellow approaches you.

“Hey, Y/N! You made it. I thought I saw you.” Lee Pace pulls you into his arms for a hug. “Wow you look beautiful!”   
“Thanks, Lee,” you blush. “You don’t look so bad yourself. Of course when do you ever.”

“Flattered,” Lee smiles back keeping his gaze on you.

The three of you join all the other audience in the theatre and find your seat while your friends join the rest of the cast and crew on stage for proper introduction. Once the introductions were done and Peter announced, “Ladies and gentleman, please enjoy the final. journey. into Middle Earth.” The audience, including yourself erupts with applause.

You see Evangeline making her way between the seats with Lee behind her, “Hey, Y/N. Switch seats with Lee.”

You shrug your shoulders, not giving a care where who sat. Originally you were assigned a seat between Lee and Evangeline.

“I just want to be sandwich between you lovely ladies,” Lee jokes as you scoot over one and he squeezes pass Evangeline to sit next to you patting your knee as he sits.

You look over to your right and your heart begins to race and the sweat returns to your palms and you look over across Lee at Evangeline who smiles back at you and winks.

Richard sits next to you his attention on his quick words with Grahm MacTavish next to him. Smiling he too looks next to him and when the two of you lock eyes the lights dim and the audience erupts again and then silence.

In those three hours you have once again been drawn into the cinematic experience feeling like an actual character in the film. And the magic hits you harder when the dreaded moment you knew from reading the books as a tween was about to occur. Although you were conservative when it came to book to film adaptations and weren’t much of a fan of drastic changes, you secretly wished the writers listened to the fanbase and took into consideration to let Thorin live.

Azog the Defiler stood above Thorin with a blade pointed at his chest. Only Orcrist held the deadly point away.

You sit in your seat trembling with anxiety. A cry out to Thorin restrained in the back of your throat.

Then it happened. Thorin removes Orcrist and Azog’s blade pierces his chest. And in that instant, you gasp, covering your mouth with your left hand and reaching for the armrest with your right, tears welling in your eyes. But, it wasn’t an armrest you realized you grabbed, but a hand. You didn’t look out of embarrassment, but you knew it is Richard’s. You feel the hand move to better hold your hand.

You held Richard’s hand for the remainder of the film up until the beautiful ending where you withdraw your hand to applaud during the credits.

The lights then came back on. 

Lee leans down to speak in your ear, “Are you ready for the after party?”

“Yes I am. Just you be careful not to drink too much wine, Lord of the Greenwood.”

Lee can’t help but laugh.

You really wanted to say something, “Hello,” anything to Richard, but as your mind races to think what to say, you were already walking between the aisles and heading outside the theatre.

You joined Evangeline and Lee in the limo to head over to the after party at another venue.

When you arrive you go straight to the bar ordering a “7&7.” Lee is with you and as you wait for him to get your drink, you look around the beautiful L.A. party venue with an open roof and tiki torches and lounges. Obviously you were looking for Richard and not seeing them you tell yourself to not think about the possibility he decided not to come.

You and Lee find a couple fee seats on a lounge and sit talking about the music and singing along to the lyrics, laughing and catching up.

“Y/N! There you are,” Evangeline calls above the music with a glass of champagne in her hand. “Excuse me, Lee I must steal her away for a bit.”

Lee withdraws his arm from around your shoulders, “Yeah, sure go right ahead. Hey Orlando!”   
Orlando Bloom walks up with a drink in his hand all smiles and saying hello to you.

“Did you enjoy the film?”

“Of course I did, but Evangeline needs me, I’ll talk to you later!”

As Orlando and Lee are joined by a couple others, Evangeline leads you over to where Grahm, Philipa, Stephen Hunter and Richard stand around chatting and laughing.

“Hey guys. Richard, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine,” she steps aside knowing you were hiding behind her. You blush. “This is Y/N Y/LN. A Tolkien fan as well. Y/N, this is Richard, Stephen, Grahm and Philipa.”

“Hi,” you say and they all greet you.

“It’s very nice to meet you, “Y/N” says Richard.

“Oh it’s more than nice to meet you, Richard,” you say, mentally slapping yourself in the face. “I-I mean it’s a pleasure to meet all of you. I’m such a fan,” to hide your nervous laughter you sip the last of your drink.

Finding your quick get away at the sound of an empty glass you say, “Excuse me, I’m going to get another drink.

“Richard, why don’t you get another too,” Evangeline suggests.

Richard looks down at his wine glass, “Well if you insist.”

Together you walk with Richard back to the bar.

“So what are you drinking?” you ask.

“A pinot noir. How about you?”  
“7&7\. You sure you don’t want to kick it up a notch?”

Richard laughs, “I think I’m good with wine for now.”

With confidence coming from no where (maybe the whiskey), you say with a mischievous smile, “Oh, come on you’ve accomplished so much already with these films and it’s come to an end. Here try this,” you offer him your new drink. 

He takes a sip. “Oh alright. Another one of those, please,” he speaks to the bartender.

You two talk throughout the night about your similar interests, about his life in London and your absolute love for that city.

“How often do you go back between New York and London?”

“Well I was just there for a play--”

“That’s right! The Crucible! I wish I was able to see it. Sorry I interrupted you.”

“No, no,” he smiles at you. “You’re fine.”

Continuing you add, “I actually was in a production of the Crucible myself.”

His eyebrows raise in pleasant surprise, “Were you really? Who?”

“I was Elizabeth Procter.”

“Oh, that’s a great role.”

“It was; although I hate to say it was an absolute bore to a High School audience.”

Richard laughs. 

“So, what do you think of L.A?”

He takes another sip of his drink. “I’ve been here before, but it’s nice. The people have been great. Different from New York.”

“Have you been to the beaches at all?”

“No, I’m afraid I won’t have a lot of time. I’ll be here for a couple more days before I leave to London for the premiere.”

“Blurred Lines” started to play and Orlando comes by, “Y/N! Richard! Let’s go.”

“So how well do you dance?” She asks Richard standing up leaning forward so he can hear her over the music.

“Not good enough.”

You grab his arm. “Come. Show me.” You hit the dance floor and thanks to the whiskey, you forget you’re in the presence of - in your mind - Tolkien royalty.

As the night draws to an end, you are definitely tipsy, clinging to Richard laughing together.

“Well I guess it’s that time. Everyone’s leaving.”

“Where do you live. Maybe we can share a car?”

“Beverly Hills,” you answer.

“Hmm. That maybe a bit out of the way.

“How about, we take separate cars then and -- Here let me see your phone. I’ll give you my number.”

He does and watches you as you add your name and number. You hand it back to him.

“If you do have anytime maybe we can meet up before you leave. If you have time.”

“I’d like that,” he smiles. When your car pulls up he opens the door for you. Once you’re in, the door closes and you wave to each other from opposite sides of the window. And the car pulls away. Looking back through the back window of the car, you see Richard getting smaller and smaller with the distance and Lee is now with him.

As lovely as last night was the next morning comes with an unwelcome surprise. You are hungover. Okay, maybe not so much as a surprise since you had very little water between your three maybe four “7&7’s.” Lying on your bed with your hand massaging your forehead you begin to think: Did last night really happen? Were you really having drinks with Richard-fucking-Armitage? Were you really dancing with him? You laugh as you remember his very awkward and definitely “so-so” dance moves. Then you remember.

You pick up your phone beside you. Disappointed you drop the phone on your chest. You gave him your number. That’s it, you think. He’s not going to text you. But, maybe you can ask Evangeline or Lee for his number. No- no. You always hated when people knew who you liked ever since elementary school. People just get really weird about it and you never hear the end of it. So, you decide to keep it to yourself.... But you really want to ask Richard if he’s hungover too.

Your phone blings. *Hi Y/N, it’s Richard. Hope you’re feeling better than I am this morning. I had fun last night.*

You smile. You text back:

*So hungover. Need. Coffee.*

Yes! You have his number now. Aw crap! You have his number now. Just don’t make a fool of yourself, you tell yourself.

Richard has press junkets all day and interviews the next. But the next day he messages you:

RA: *Would you like to grab some coffee before I leave tomorrow?*  
You: *What time do you leave?*  
RA: *In the evening*  
You: *I don’t feel like going out, but how about I make you a “good-luck with the rest of the premiere tour” dinner at my place.*

You wait for a response. One minute goes by. Oh my gosh! Why did you send that? Two minutes go by. Stupid-stupid-stupid! Three minutes go by. Well that’s it. You’ve scared him away!

Bling:

RA: *I’d like that*

You spend the whole of today thinking about what to make. You’re a terrible cook and you want to do something more than just mac n’ cheese with hot dog slices. But you weren’t a cook. Then came the thought of what to wear....? You didn’t exactly go into that much detail. But what if he shows up in a suit? Should you wear that snake-skin pattern cocktail dress that really pushes up your boobs? - Wait. What are you thinking? Don’t get your hopes up. Just because a hot British actor is coming over doesn’t mean sex.... right? No. You’ll wear a nice blouse with a pair jeans that aren’t ripped. You choose a nice red blouse with round sleeves that hugs your figure rather nicely. Thank god you worked out all this week.

You spend time in the bathroom doing your hair playing Sam Smith, Ellie Goulding, Rhiana, all those guys with songs that’ll help you get into the mood. The sexy mood.... Stop it, you tell yourself.

You put on the last layer of mascara just in time as you hear your doorbell.

You step out of the bathroom, giving your hair one last poof then look around. It’s not often you actually “clean house,” normally you let your cleaning lady do it, but you spent all day on your knees making sure everything was perfect and spotless. Who knows, you may wind up on your knees again -- Oh, for pete’s sake behave yourself! You open the door.

“Hey Richard. Welcome.”

Richard smiles. He’s wearing a nice blue-date sweater and jeans. Perfect.

“This is a lovely house. Great neighborhood.”

“Well this is Beverly Hills,” you respond. “Feel free to look around, make yourself comfy, etc. I’ll get the wine.”

“What? No ‘7&7?”’

“Ha. Ha. No. Besides, wine is a much more classier drink for dinner isn’t it.” As you uncork the wine and pour into a couple of glasses, Richard walks up to the counter standing very close to you that butterflies flutter in your stomach.

“So how did the press junkets go?” you ask nervously.

“Well, I’m sure you know. You get asked the same questions, trying very hard to give different answers. And of course there are the silly reporters who are the best ‘cause they switch things up a bit.”

Just then your doorbell rings again.

“That’s dinner,” you smile.

He lifts an eyebrow. “What? I thought you were cooking.”

You open the door and take the bag from the delivery boy giving him a tip and thanking him. You close the door.

“Well I didn’t want to risk being the cause of you being sick when you go home for your big premiere. Chinese okay?”

He smiles back at you and follows you to the dining table. “Chinese is perfect.” You’ve already set the table before hand with water glasses, plates, and silverware for two. So, the two of you sit and dig in.

“Mmm! This is fantastic,” Richard teases taking some noodles.

“Thank you. I’m very good when it comes to ordering out.” That was a stupid joke so you stuff your face with noodles as well. But Richard didn’t seem to mind.

The two of you talk and you try very hard not to ask him questions concerning the Hobbit. The man was asked those questions a million times already and will be asked a zillion more times for the next month or two.

“Okay, favorite cartoon movie?” you ask.

He thinks for a bit as he twirls some noodles with his chopsticks. “You know what, I actually really enjoy those Pixar films.”

“Doesn’t everybody?”

“I guess so,” he nods.

You take another sip of wine, by now the two of you have gone through the whole bottle. “Well, if you’re up for it. How about we watch one tonight? You pick?”

“No. You’re the host.”

“You’re the guest.”

He smiles leaning back in his chair eyeing you with those hypnotic blues as he takes another sip. “Finding Nemo.”

You didn’t say it, but you were wanting to watch that one too. “Alrighty then.” You stand up with wine glass in hand and walk over to the living room readying the entertainment center for an impromptu movie night. Meanwhile Richard also gets up but goes back into the kitchen and uncorks another bottle of red. He walks over to the couch where you sit, controller in your hand and wine glass in the other.

“More wine?” he asks. You look up and smile.

“Absolutely. How’d you know?”

“I had a hunch,” he answers sitting beside you then refilling his own glass.

The movie starts. The two of you continue to talk about the ocean, Richard sharing stories about his days off at the beaches in New Zealand, and laughing and the funny moments in the film, all the while you were getting closer and closer to him.

When Bruce escorts the lost travelers to their intervention, you draw your legs up onto the couch and lean against Richard’s shoulder. he puts his arm around you and you both take another sip of wine. The alcohol is definitely taking its effect on you: your tongue feels tingly, you can hear the slur in your speech when you talk, and how incredibly loose you feel. And also how loose you feel....

Dory and Marlon are taking their separate ways, but Dory fights to stay with him. You nuzzle against Richard’s shoulder tilting your head up slightly watching the glow of the tv hit his chest and you see the outline of his tone physique as his chest moves slowly up and down as he breathes.

“And-and-and I look at you. I look at you and.... I’m home.”

You meet Richard’s lips. Oh how long has it been since you last kissed a man. You can smell the wine and sweet and sour sauce on his breath. you can feel the coarseness of his stubble as it scratches against your chin and upper lip. A part of you hesitates. What happens next? But you listen to the other part of you and swinging your leg over his lap, straddle him.

His hands slide up your back pulling you closer. Your mouth opens to breathe when his tongue slips in claiming you in a deeper kiss. Your hands move up from his shoulders to the back of his head holding yourself as close to him as possible. Your hips sway. His lips travel down to your neck and bites gently.

“Where’s your bedroom?” he says against your neck.

“Right this way,” you say kissing his lips. You lead him over to the staircase where you run up the steps listening to his quick pace close behind you. Entering your room you do a flip onto your bed. When you turn around, Richard is already on the bed crawling up to you. 

He slides his hand under your waist and pulls you down so your center evened up with his growing erection. His hips sway against yours as he nips along your jaw line. 

Your hands move down along his sides and stop at the hem of his sweater and t-shirt underneath. Taking it in her fists you slide both sweater and shirt up and he sits up and takes over the task removing the layers from his body then tossing them aside. While he sat up you take that moment to admire his well toned chest and abs. Your hands slide up and down the forty-three year old’s stomach before he leans back down unbuttoning her jeans and you help him remove your jeans to reveal a teal-laced thong. But Richard didn’t stop there.

Kissing you his hand brushes against your thong sending sparks through your being. Continuing to kiss you he starts to unbutton his own jeans and you take this moment to remove your blouse to reveal your grey bra. Kicking off his jeans, Richard moves down the bed, down your body taking with him your thong, discarding it with the other clothes.

You throw your head back against the pillow panting. Your knees bend, pointing your toes, and when his tongue starts to flick against you your hand flies back behind you to grasp the pillows.

“Oh, fuck....” you breathe. Your hips rise off the bed, but Richard’s strong hands hold you down. He removes his tongue replacing it with two fingers, pumping them in and out and he moves back up, his lips and stubble glistening with your juices allowing you taste them when his mouth claims yours once again causing you to moan with pleasure. His left hand moves up to your head taking your hair in his fist. He breathes against your ear as he nips against your earlobe sending chills down your spine distracting you from what he was doing - lining up his member against your core. Then you feel it....

Richard props himself up hovering over you. Your fingers grip his shoulders as he moves in and out of you. His eyes drop to your breasts slowly moving to the steady rhythm of his body. With his hand he pulls down a cup takes a pert nipple into his mouth. He takes it between his teeth and gently pulls before releasing it.

You earn to feel more, so you flip yourself over on your knees into doggy-style. Richard reenters you taking a handful of your butt-cheek into the palm of his hand, squeezing it. Your head tilts back and looking behind you you find his lips once more and you moan against his when he squeezes your butt again. Your hand reaches behind you and your fingers wrap around the back of his neck gripping him to hold him close to you as his hand snakes to your inner thigh holding you closer. His speed increases. 

As the sex intensifies you drop against the pillows, keeping your rear elevated as Richard drives himself into you. Your bodies clap as they collide against each other. You can hear him panting behind you pumping more vigorously. He leans down and bites your shoulder bracing his hands against the mattress on either side of your head. When he slows down you open your eyes and see his arm tremble. He lowers himself to rest on top of you kissing your shoulder where he had bitten then trailing kisses to the back of your neck. Your fingers find his and they interlace.

You roll over underneath him to kiss him. He then rolls over onto his side and you nudge yourself against his bare chest running your fingers over his chest hair and up to his toned shoulder. His arm wraps around you and holds you there kissing the top of your head. You smile before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning your eyes flutter open to see the morning lighting through your curtains. You inhale stretching your arms and legs turning around on your other side to see Richard facing you, eyes still closed in sleep. You scoot yourself closer to him against your nuzzling your head under his chin. 

He inhales and you know he’s waking up. His arm wraps around you again and he rubs your back. “Good morning,” he mumbles his voice even deeper than normal.

“Morning.” You hug him. He kisses your forehead.

“What time is it?”

You roll over him much to his delight to check your alarm clock on your bedstand. “Eleven-thirty,” you answer.

Richard hugs you tightly. “I should get going. I have lunch with some of the guys at one.”

“If you want you can use my shower,” you say nuzzling his neck.

“Oh, thank you.” He kisses you before you crawl off him throwing on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

While Richard uses your shower you go downstairs and look around seeing the remnants of last night were still there: the chinese boxes the plates, wine glasses and almost two empty bottles.

When your done cleaning up you pour yourself some coffee and lean against the kitchen counter when Richard finally arrives. He’s checking his phone.

“Well, have a great time in London,” you say.

“Thank you for dinner and just last night.”

“Yeah, let me know the next time you’re in L.A..” You walk him to the door. Why does the morning after have to be so damn awkward.

“I will.” And breaking the awkwardness, Richard wraps his hand around the back of your neck and pulls you in for a kiss before leaving out the door to his car.

Reliving that last kiss over and over, and let’s not forget last night, you almost forget about a very important errand you need to run.

You quickly jump in the shower, dress, and skipping make-up you put on your baseball cap and head out the door with your purse, phone and keys to the closest drugstore. Because you are wearing a baseball cap, you still get the “double-take” from other shoppers. You were used to it and it didn’t really bother you as much, however, the whispers behind your back, the curiosity brewing in the afternoon shoppers made this errand awkward. You weaved as casually as you can between aisles making your way to the “feminine products” section. You scan the pads and tampons pretending to be shopping for one of those products until the two shoppers in the same aisle left then you quickly grab the “morning after pill.” You make a bee-line for the check-out just wanting to pay and return to the privacy of your car.


	2. He's Back in L.A.

JANUARY 2015 --

Twitter: YOU ARE NOW FOLLOWING @RCARMITAGE

March 2015 --

Twitter: @RCARMITAGE IS NOW FOLLOWING YOU

June 2015 --

Your eyes slowly open and all you see is a bright blur. Your mind is lost as you find yourself in a room that’s not your own. Once your vision clears you recognize the curtains of the hotel room. Your stare travels around the room until you see the Saturn Award sitting on the bed side table. A smile curves on your lips and you stretch with an inhale as an arm wraps itself around you pulling you in. Exhaling you turn around to find a sleeping Richard. 

You nuzzle your head under his chin then Richard’s hand rubs up and down your back. His hand slides further down your back to your naked rear and gives it a squeeze causing you to push yourself against him. Eyes still closed, your head tilts up up to find his moist lips on yours. From your rear his hand slides up along your thigh to raise it up to his hip.

He frees you from his kiss only to entrance you by bringing his lips up to your ear. The feel of his breath sends goosebumps all along your body and you push yourself even further into him. And that’s when you feel his erection. You move your hips and each time you can feel his cock piercing you and hear Richard’s groan. His hand slides between you to finally guide himself inside you. His hand slides back up to your head taking in your hair in his fist conquering your lips once again. 

Still moving inside you, Richard rolls on top of you. You wrap your arms around his neck to pull him in closer.

With your hair still in his grasp he gives it a tug, pulling your head back to suckle your exposed neck continuing to pump, pump, pump into you. Your breathing gets louder and louder. He releases your neck and rests his head beside yours, his mouth seductively close once more to your ear and again you can hear him panting as he thrusts faster and faster until finally... he trembles and sucks in a breath. Inhaling again pouring himself into you. When he exhales you feel his body relax on top of yours.

The two of you both lay there with your arms still wrapped around him and he still inside you. Regaining stamina he kisses your cheek then your lips.

“Good morning,” you say so softly.

“Good morning,” he responds just as softly. He nuzzles his nose against yours before kissing you on the lips once more.

Restless he falls back onto his back and you feel him withdraw from you, however you remain lock in his arms as he holds you against his chest and the two of you drift back to sleep in the early morning.

You wake up a couple hours later to your phone ringing. You roll over away from Richard, leaning over the edge of your bed scrambling through your purse to pull out your phone.

“Hello? Hi. Yeah, I just woke up actually. No, no don’t worry about it. Oh. Okay, that’s not going to be a problem. Perfect, thanks, Carol. Bye.”

A shiver runs down your spine as Richard brushes his fingers down your back. You were sitting up when you looked over your shoulder, your eyes tracing down Richard’s straight, Roman nose.

“Do you have to go?” He asks, his gaze still on your smooth back. 

You twist yourself back around. “Unfortunately. I have a photoshoot followed by an interview then apparently my dinner with UNICEF is now tonight rather than tomorrow.”

Richard looks up at your face looking down at him and brushes your hair away from your face. You can’t help but give his beard a scratch and lean down to kiss him. He moans.

“Don’t do that. I won’t be able to let you go,” Richard teases.

You stop. “Fine,” and crawl yourself over him to the other side of the bed. Butt-naked you stand up and look over your shoulder. “You know, I wouldn’t mind some company in the shower....” You see Richard raise his brows then stalk off towards the bathroom.

The water is nice and warm as you lather your hair with shampoo, caressing the excess soap along your limbs. The rings of the shower curtain scratch along the metal bar and suddenly a body is up against you with his sliding along the front of your belly up to massage your breasts. Your head leans back against his chest reaching back to grasp his short hair. His beard against your neck as he kisses along side it.

You tip-toe around him so his back faced the down-pour from the shower head. Your hands grab his hips kissing his lips before lowering yourself down.

Richard’s tilted his head back as your lips brushed the head of his building erection then taking it fully into your mouth. He sucks in a breath, bracing himself against the tiled wall with one hand and his other fisted in your wet hair, encouraging you to take him deeper.

You release with a pop and gasp for air. Looking up at him you run your tongue against his length. He gently tugs your hair for you to stand. His hands cup your face bringing you in for a kiss.

“Turn around,” he breathes against your ear. You obey.

Your hands brace against the tiled wall as his hands grab your waist positioning himself behind you. Richard’s hand gropes one of your breasts and leans in against your ear. “Bend over.” You do. He slides himself inside you. He thrusts into you again and again, you can hear him moaning. Together the both of you pant heavily and it isn’t along before his thrusts become quicker and harder until one final hard thrust sent the both of you over the edge.

When it was done you straighten up feeling his cock slide out of you. You turn around and bring him in for a kiss. “I’ll leave you to wash up,” you smile against his lips then step out of the shower to dry yourself and thrown on your clothes. You were just strapping on your sandals when Richard steps into your view in nothing but a towel around his waist. You stand up and wrap your arms around his waist.

“I like you like this,” you say looking up into his handsome-bearded face. Richard smiles.

“You better go,” he says leaning down to kiss you. “Before I hold you here against your will,” he continues against your lips.

“Have a great time at ComicCon.”

“You sure you can’t go?”

“No, I told you it’s my friend’s birthday. We’re going to Napa.”

“Well then,” he pulls you in closer to his chest, your back arching against the strength of his arms as they hold you against his chest, his lips dominating yours, his tongue slipping into your mouth claiming you. Your arms wrap around his neck. Leaving you hypnotized he breaks the kiss, “This is goodbye for now.”

“Mmhmm. Bye.” You stumble to the door and wave back at him before exiting.

Your day was busy, and you were incredibly side tracked, focusing on the amazing week you spent with Richard while he was in town. You kept reminding yourself, however, regardless of your busy schedule today, you needed to stop by the drugstore again to pick up another “Plan B.” This was expensive, however you could definitely offered it, but even a first class celebrity such as yourself still thought $50 was a bit much and added up very quickly. Your friend always reminds you to just get on the pill, but you always tell her that you’re single and don’t put out that much. The last time you had sex was in December and that was with Richard.

The photoshoot was over and you walked straight back to your car after changing and headed for the restaurant. The pharmacy was closed by now so you thought you would swing by a 24-hr drug store after dinner. Which by the way went very well. The UNICEF representatives were very pleased to break the news they would like to take you on as an ambassador after your social media involvement with preserving wildlife and supporting your friend’s “HeforShe” campaign. Your management team is so excited for you they take you out to celebrate.

The next morning your head is throbbing and you force yourself out of bed to make some coffee then crawl onto your couch throwing your blanket over your head nesting yourself in your couch waiting to fall asleep.

When you wake, you’re still shaking and slightly nauseous when you check the time on the clock hanging on the wall: 7:30. It’s evening. You’ve been sleeping and nursing yourself for a whole day. You know you have stuff to do. But for now... you pick up your phone and order soup.

After dinner, you turn on the T.V. knowing you must run errands. You can’t force yourself to get off your couch at this hour, however you manage to brush your teeth and migrate over to your welcoming bed.

The next morning, feeling better, you get ready for your day and head out the door to run yesterday’s errands. First stop, the drugstore. You immediately read the package and to your slight relief, thank God it says use within three days.... But will this work?


	3. New York

You have arrived in New York on a very important errand as well as your first meeting as an UNICEF ambassador.

YOU: “Hey. I’ve made it to my hotel.”

EW: “Brilliant. Dinner tonight?”

YOU: “Oh, yes. You pick.”

EW: “I’ll send you the address and time to meet.”

YOU: “Sounds good.”

The restaurant Emma sent you the info to helped you decide what to wear. You dig out your black cocktail dress, very chic pairing with gold bangles and a chunky gold neckless. You look at your phone and realize you have just enough time to curl your hair.

YOU: “On my way. See you soon! :)”

EW: “I’m so excited!”

You arrive at the restaurant and once you go in you spy Emma at the bar.

“Emma!” you wave.

Emma looks up from her phone, where she’s sits on a stool at the bar. She smiles as you come forth and stands up taking her martini in her other hand. She too is dressed in black dress and her hairdo and pearls makes you think of Audrey Hepburn. The two of you embrace.

“Here, come. Our table is ready. I just told the hostess to wait until you arrived.” Emma lets the hostess know you are ready and she takes two menus and bids you follow her. “So how was your flight?” she asks.

“Tiring. But after I spoke with you I took a nap so I feel much rested.” The two of you take your seat at either end of the table set for two.

The waiter comes by. “Excuse me, miss,” he addresses you, “Might I interest you in a drink?”

You look across at Emma sipping on her martini as her eyes scan the menu.

“You know, I’m celebrating. I’ll have a Roy Rogers.”

The waiter chuckles at this and you beam up at him. “Yes, miss.”

You catch Emma’s stare. “Roy Rogers? And you’re celebrating? Not your typical 7&7?”

You contemplate what to say. “It’s been quite the trip.”

Emma orders an appetizer for the table then the waiter leaves returning with your Roy Rogers. That’s when Emma raises her martini.

“Well, cheers to your new role as ambassador.” You two smile and clink glasses. Once the appetizer drops you both order your entrées and the two of you start to chat as professionals in your careers and giggling as girlfriends you are.

Finally desert dropped and Emma, being as smart as the famous witch she is best known as, she asks, “So, you and Richard Armitage?”

“Yes?”

“Is there anything more between the two of you?”

You hold up your glass of a now empty Roy Rogers, shy to look into Emma’s eyes.

Emma leans in. “Have you taken a test?”

Finally you look up and lean in. “I have one with me. I haven’t yet. But I’m late. And my breasts have been feeling tender. Haven’t felt nauseous yet, but....”

Your waiter walks by and Emma asks him for the check. She makes sure the waiter is out of earshot. “We are going back to your hotel and you’re going to take it.”

The waiter returns and Emma has her card ready for him. “Drink some more water.”

You just roll your eyes and chug your water. She was right and so you didn’t argue. You probably should know for sure before you break the news to Richard.

Back at the hotel the two of you enter an elevator.

“So you have thought about “if...””

“Yeah, I mean I’m scared, nervous. But I think about it, I’m at that age and that stage in my career if it happens then I’m pregnant with Richard Armitage’s baby. It’s not a bad thing....”

Emma caresses your arm as the door opens.

Emma stands by the bathroom door. “Have you done it?”

“I don’t think this pressure will help.”

“Sorry. I’m starting to feel anxious myself.”

There’s a moment of silent then Emma lets out a sigh once she hears the sound of you urinating.

The toilet flushes.

Next is the sound of the faucet turning on then off.

You open the door.

“Well?” Emma asks trying to read your face.

“I couldn’t look.”

“Oh, for goodness sake.” Emma rushes by you leaving you standing outside the bathroom.

She turns around walking back towards you. All you can hear are the clunks of her heels against the bathroom tile. Her eyes stay focus on the strip.

“Well?”

Emma holds out the strip to you. There’s a “II”....

“I’m pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant.”

You back up and sink down sitting on the edge of the bed. With the strip still in your hand you cradle your face in your palms and Emma walks over and sits next to you with her arms wrapped around your shoulders.

“Oh, Y/N. Are you okay?”

“I’m holding my own pee next to my face and I’m not quite sure if I’m excited or... Oh my god! I’m having Richard Armitage’s baby!”

Emma squeals with you, “I can’t believe I held your pee stick! I don’t know how to feel either! You’re having Richard Armitage’s baby!”

Laughing, squealing and crying neither of you knew what to feel.

When you both calmed down lying on your backs on the bed Emma says, “Well you’ll know when you tell him.”

“I guess.”

THE WOMAN CLOTHED IN SUN. Yep, you had the T.V. on the NBC channel and Hannibal has started.

Seeing Richard dressed in nothing but those tight booty shorts and the amazing toned muscles all along his arms, his chest, his abs.... you cross your legs and your hand falls to your stomach.

Emma had left you about an hour later and you tried to sleep, however the thoughts of what was about to happen, breaking the news to Richard, having a baby!

Finally you fall asleep, but as quickly as it came so did the morning. You tiredly reach for your phone. Your fingers hesitate over Richard’s contact.

YOU: Hi. I’m in New York. Got in yesterday. Want to get together?

RA: Hi, Y/N. I’m heading out to lunch with Lee, but I can meet you afterwards.

YOU: That’s fine.

All afternoon your nerves have been the worse. Maybe you haven’t reached the nausea stage yet but you start to feel it with the anxiety. You pace back and forth rehearsing how you were going to break the news.

Your phone rings.

RA: We’re here. What’s your room number?”

“We?” you ask yourself. Oh no. Is Lee with him? Your heart thumps louder and your hands start to sweat.

YOU: 554

The door knocks and you jump. You look at yourself in the mirror. You’re wearing a white low-v neck tee and dark blue shorts showing off your legs. You didn’t wash your hair this morning, so the curls from last night give you more of a flirtatious look pulled up and back in a pony.

You open the door and there stands two tall, handsome men. One tall and bearded with amazing brows and tousled hair hidden beneath a white fedora. The other just as tall in a v-neck white tee showcasing the pecks she saw last night on T.V.. His sunglasses pulling on the hem, lowering the neckline where she can see his chest hair peep out. His beard is no more, but he still has stubble and this man is the father of your baby. 

“Richard. Lee. Hi.”

“Hey,” Richard leans in to hug you. “I brought Lee with me, he wanted to surprise you.”

“Hello, gorgeous,” Lee leans in and kisses you on the cheek, his hand lingering on your arm. “You should have joined us for lunch.”

“Well maybe if someone gave me some more details,” you look over at Richard leaning against the wall looking shyly over at you.

“Well hey, how about we all grab some ice cream or something.”

You look over at Richard who shrugs, “It’s up to you, Y/N.”

“Well while you decide I’m going to use your bathroom, is that alright?”

“Yeah, go for it.”

Lee leaves disappearing behind the bathroom door.

“You alight?” Richard asks coming towards you. “You look pale.”

“Uh - well I just wasn’t expecting.... There’s something.... I’ve got some news,” you say attempting a smile however nervous you are.

“Yeah I heard you’re now an ambassador for UNICEF. That’s fantastic.”

“Yes. And there’s also.... Well.....”

Lee stands in front of the toilet relieving himself with his head tilted back. When he finishes he looks down to zip himself back up when on top of the toilet he sees the pregnancy test sitting there. He goes up to the door and listens to you telling Richard he is going to be a father.

“What are you thinking?” you ask. Richard is turned away from you his hands rubbing his face then running them up and back over his head.

He turns to face you. “If you decide not to have it, I won’t stop you. If you do decide to keep it, I promise to support the both of you -”

“I’m going to keep it,” you say.

There’s a moment of silence. Then Richard speaks.

“So, I’m going to be a father.”

“You’re going to be a father,” you smile back at him. He walks up and wraps one arm around your waist and his other hand behind your head. You see his blue eyes sparkle. He kisses you. It’s gentle, loving, and wanting. Breaking the kiss, Richard steps back taking your hands in his and observing your belly with a smile.

“Alright, guys,” Lee announces to make himself known opening the bathroom door.

“Did you hear the news Lee?” Richard asks beaming at his friend.

Lee returns a smile, hands in his pocket. “I did. Congratulations!” He walks over to you pulling you into him to kiss you on the cheek. “And a father, finally!” He embraces Richard with a pat on the back. “You know, we will celebrate later. My treat. You two, parents-to-be, should have some alone time.”

“Thanks Lee. I’ll call you later,” says Richard.

“Glad to have you in town, Y/N.” Lee closes the door behind him. With his hand still on the door handle he leans his head against it squeezing his eyes shut. Letting out an exhale he lets go of the handle and continues down the hall to the elevator.

Back in the room, Richard had laid you on the bed one hand holding your thigh and the other holding both your wrists together above your head, the two of you making out on top of the sheets. He begins to grind between your legs, moving his lips to your neck. Releasing your thigh, his fingers undo the button and zipper of your shorts, sliding his fingers inside your thong, massaging your clit until you are so wet and moist you hardly feel his fingers dip inside you with ease; that is until he starts to pump them continuing to massage your clit with his thumb. Your hips moving to the rhythm of his fingers.

Richard kissed down your collarbone and nipped your nipple, but even beneath the fabric of your t-shirt and bra it sent an almost painful tingle across your chest. You gasp, “Ow!”

Richard’s fingers stop massaging your folds and looks up at you with worry. “Did I hurt you?”

“No. My breasts have been tender lately.”

Richard releases your wrists as well as withdraws his fingers from your pants. “I’ll be gentle then.” He then helps you out of your shirt and unclips your bra to toss it to the side. He leans down and brushes his lips over the mound of your breast. When he finds your nipple free once more he lightly brushes it with the tip of his tongue and the sensation drives you crazy with lust. Your hand finds its way to rest on top of Richard’s dark hair and your head tilts back. He leaves a trail of kisses down your stomach removing your shorts and thong and tossing them to the side with your other clothes. Now you are completed naked and at his mercy when you feel his stubble against your thigh... then between your folds on your clit. 

Your back arches, “Oh God,” you breathe. You feel Richard’s warm hands holding you down by your hips. Oh, God you can feel his tongue rub itself against your opening. You buck your hips against his hold on you and your back arches, “Oh Richard! Richard!” To your displeasure, Richard stops and sits up on his knees above you. 

Richard strips off his t-shirt and you assist him with his belt and undoing his cargo shorts. he crawls above you, gently pushing you back down, shrugging off his shorts as he did so. Claiming your lips your hand travels down to the bulge inside his briefs and you rub it. He moans in your mouth as his tongue takes domination over yours. You can taste yourself on his lips. He allows you to pull out his erection, and you guide him to your entrance where he slides in with ease. He moans.  “You’re so perfect,” he breathes in your ear. Your legs wrap around him holding him against you. 

You moan, “Richard.... Oh, fuck!” Your moaning encourages him to move faster, his thrust also becoming harder. “Oh, fuck! Richard!” you moan. He leans down, your foreheads meeting and your hands hold his head in place so you can feel each other’s breaths on both of your faces.

On the brink of orgasm Richard breaks away throwing his head back, your finger nails digging into his biceps, and he moans, “Oh, Y/N!” You feel the bed vibrate as his body shakes. He slowly lowers himself on top of you, resting his head on your shoulder. You wrap your arms around him, one hand brushing across his hair. You can feel his stubble scratch against your skin as his head moves with your chest.

Regaining himself, Richard slides back down to your stomach, planting a loving kiss on your belly. You smile. His fingers gently circle where his lips were, as if tracing the mark.

“Have you told anyone, yet?” he asks.

“Only Emma knows. And Lee. I haven’t told my parents or my sister nor brother for that matter. I’m not quite sure how to break the news to them. ‘Hey, I’m pregnant and it’s Richard Armitage’s baby.’ I think saying your name will help. They all know how much I fangirled over you.” He looks up at you, hand still on your stomach. “I’m sorry, was that too weird? You can deny it’s yours.”

Richard laughs. “No.” He leans down again to kiss your stomach.


	4. August 22nd - Birthday Sex

The phone is ringing.

You had already visited your parents and they were thrilled, to meet Richard anyway. They were a bit shocked when you told them you were pregnant with a man whom to your parents’ knowledge you weren’t seeing. In fact your parents were aware you have been single. None the less, they were supportive and welcomed Richard into the family.

Today is August 22, 2015, the day you are to unofficially meet Richard’s parents via FaceTime. You have no idea how this will turn out. Mr. and Mrs. Armitage are older than your parents as Richard himself is older than you. It’s different from your side because your parents are concerned whether or not this will put a pause on your growing career; since Richard is a grown man in his forties, no children of his own, not married; could all of this be because he’s unfaithful, isn't good with commitment, is he a player? Now, Richard was in his early forties, how will his parents react that he knocked up a younger girl with no intention of marrying... maybe. Let’s not forget that the two of you have only known each other for less than a year.

“Hello?” came a very sweet woman’s voice.

“Hi Mum, how are you?” Richard began.

“Oh, Richard, happy birthday! I’m well now that I’ve heard from you. How are you, dear?”

“I’m fine.” He glances over at you sitting beside him. “I’ve got some news actually and was wondering if Dad was around? It’s for the both of you.”

“Oh, yes. Let me call him. John! John, Richard’s on the phone. He’s in the kitchen. We’ve just finished our supper. Oh, here he comes.” 

An older gentleman sat beside Mrs. Armitage and even from the quality of the iPhone in Richard’s hand, you can see the resemblance Richard shares with both of his parents.

“Hi Richard, good to hear from you And, uh, Happy Birthday.”

“Hi, Dad. Thanks. Umm...”

“He says he has some news to share with us,” continues his mother. 

“What’s the news then?” asks his father.

Richard glances over at you again then back at the phone’s screen then angles the phone so that you too were visible. “Mom, Dad. This is “Y/N.” “Y/N,” my parents, John and Maragaret.”

“Hi,” you answer nervously.

“Hello, “Y/N.”” Mr. Armitage greated.

“Very nice to meet you, “Y/N,” added Mrs. Armitage.

“She’s quite a pretty thing, isn’t she? Are you involved with our son, “Y/N?””

You smile blushing and look up at Richard who gives your knee a gentle squeeze returning a smile. “Yes.”

“Oh, what good news. You know, “Y/N” it’s been quite some time since Richie introduced us to a young lady. A girlfriend at last Richard!” His mother continues to ask, “Are the two of you serious?”

“Oh, Margaret, don’t ask them that. We’re talking to the girl, aren’t we?”

“Well, Mum, Dad. “Y/N” and I are expecting a baby.”

Your nerves settled when his parents proved to be absolutely thrilled. They couldn’t wait to meet you in person and according to Richard they may not have to wait until the Holidays. You wondered what he meant by that.

You said your goodbyes then hung up the phone.

“Well that went well,” you say. Richard leans in and nuzzles your neck kissing it as he gently pushes you further onto your back on the couch. 

His hand slides up your shirt and finds your sensitive breast making you gasp and squirm under his body as he slides down yours taking the hem of your shirt in his teeth and raising it to expose your belly. Letting go, he kisses your belly just above your belly button. You reach out and run your hand through his short hair.

“So. You plan on properly introduceing me to your family sooner than the holidays?”

Richard looks up at you, eyes bright. “I have some news. Nothing is official yet, but I got a call from my agent saying that there’s a producer interested in casting me in a television series. In Berlin.”

“Berlin?”

Richard thinks he senses uneasiness in your voice so he cuts in waving his hand over your belly, “Nothing is set, however.”

“No, no, that’s awesome news! When will you find out for sure?”

“Next week.”

You sit up, pushing Richard back with a cheeky smile.

“What?” he asks staring curiously into your eyes.

“I was just about to propose we move to the bedroom that is if you’re hungry.....”

“You are so naughty,” Richard says leaning in for a kiss but you draw away by standing up and slowly make your way to the bedroom, purposely swaying your hips.

Once in the bedroom, clothes spewed in puddles on the floor, your own breathing is heard over Richard’s as you sway your body back and forth, slowly riding him. His large hands grip your hips guiding your movements. You lean forward letting Richard take one of your throbbing nipples into his mouth. A spark courses through you and you move your hips faster leaning closer to him, him letting go of your nipple with a smack of his lips so you can claim his mouth with your own, moaning audibly into his mouth as his tongue roams and dominates your own. Your clit rubs against his crotch and you move you hips in larger movements to deepen your own pleasure. Seeing you have complete control, Richard removes his hands from your hips and fists them in your hair pulling you in for a deeper kiss, his tongue desiring to go deeper as well. Like the lustful animals you are you bite his lip making him moan and he bites your neck. You moan louder. Reluctantly your hips slow and now you bite his neck wanting to, even hoping to leave your mark on him, claim him. You kiss the wet area you left on his neck and kiss down his chest, gently tugging one of his nipples with your teeth as you make your way lower and lower, sliding off his manhood, and lower and lower, taking him in your mouth. You can taste the tangy flavor of your own juices. You can feel his body tense as one hand takes on a firmer grip in your hair and the other grips the sheets to his side. He groans. You wander if he’s close or if he’s fighting his orgasm. You roll your tongue around his head then take him in all the way. He groans again. Then with the tug of your hair you release him with a gasp for air and his hand still fisted in your hair, he leads you back up to kiss you deep and hard turning you over on your back and sliding himself into you resuming where you had left off while you were on top before going down and cruelly making him squirm under your control. But now he fought back and you were under him at his mercy as he claimed you thrusting into you and with every grunt he made you moan loud and clear, “Oh, fuck!” Your breaths becoming deeper, gasping, “Fuck, ah! Richard!”

His thrusts soon became longer, slower, then with one final thrust he holds his breath before releasing an exhale. He bent his head so close to your own your foreheads nearly touched, and he moved in small slow movements as the last drops of cum trickled inside you. 

You cup his face in your hands and bring him into you to kiss his lips tenderly. Then the tip of his nose and that’s when he lowers himself down close beside you, his arms shaking, so his head now rests in the crook of your neck. His hand slides between your breasts to rest on top of your belly.

“Happy Birthday,” you say quite softly.

Richard chuckles. “Thank you.”

The following days was spent with you receiving more boxes of the essentials from your home over in California. You decided to keep the place as a second, or rather third residence considering Richard’s flat in London. The same time Richard has received confirmation Berlin Station received the green light and he was going to play the lead. However, you planned on leaving for London the end of October as Richard would already be in Berlin for pre-production next month,. But what’s more, you were going now into his world away from the States, and from what you learned from Richard’s shooting schedule, your baby would most likely be born over seas. Thank God for his family to watch over you and assist you while he will be in Germany filming. Oh God, you hope they like you. In your head you were still just a silly girl, albeit a successful entertainer, that Richard Armitage knocked up.


End file.
